The invention relates to a device for the releasable connection of two sections, rail elements or the like which have at least one insert wedge engaging into at least one groove of a profile strip
When two sections, for example extruded sections, rail elements or the like, are to be connected releasably to one another, as a rule a plate is used as a coupling for this. Such a plate is first fastened to one section, tabs, for example formed on laterally, engaging over this section. The tabs have bores for screw connections with the other section Such coupling plates therefore possess exactly standardized bores at prescribed spacings
If these spacings are not adhered to, problems arise during assembly.
However, it is often undesirable, obstructive or unacceptable for technical reasons if tabs project laterally beyond a section. Frequently, therefore, edge chamfers are made on the section itself, so that any fastening means can be inserted at least partially behind the chamfer. Again, the screwing tool can reach this region only with great difficulty and inadequately.
A connection by means of a kind of fastening claw according to German utility model G 87 03 105.1 has proved a better solution for the releasable connection of two sections, especially also of the connection of extruded sections. Such fastening claws preferably . consist of profile strips which are arranged between the sections to be connected and which are coupled to one another by means of threaded bolts, screw bolts or the like.
Formed in the profile strip itself are longitudinal grooves, indentations or the like which, in the position of use, engage into a corresponding groove in the sections.
The screw bolts pass through the profile strips between the two sections and are therefore easily accessible from the side. The disadvantage of such connecting elements is, however, that the longitudinal grooves, indentations or the like are always made plane-faced and the insert wedges of the sections consequently bear against these groove walls over their entire surface.
However, since dimensional differences occur especially in extruded sections to be connected, it is possible that the fastening claws will tilt in the region of such dimensional differences during the wedging of the sections to be connected and thus prevent the secure fixing desired. A subsequent mutual displacement of the two connected sections in the region of use is not impossible, although this can entail serious consequences especially when, for example, a carrier unit is connected to a working tool.